The present invention relates generally to a loading ramp for a ship, and more particularly relates to a loading ramp which must have a limited length because of physical restrictions on the pier, and which is designed to allow for substantial tidal changes.
When designing a loading ramp for a ship, the effect of changes in tide and draft must be taken into consideration. Loading ramps may be designed to carry cargo on and off a vessel between a maximum positive angle (ship above pier) and a maximum negative angle (ship below pier). Often, a rather large tidal swing may be accomodated within a maximum positive and negative angles by utilizing a rather long ramp. The ramp of the present invention was designed for a situation wherein tidal changes are rather large, and also wherein the maximum length of the ramp is restricted because of physical arrangements on the pier.